The present invention relates to optical fiber connectors for optical communication applications, and more particularly to an overconnector for a pair of push-pull coupling type optical fiber connectors permitting simultaneous coupling and of uncoupling manipulation of a connector pair.
Fiber optic connectors are known in the art such as Mulholland, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,071, which describes an overconnector assembly for converting a pair of simplex connectors of the push-pull coupling type into a duplex connector of the push-pull coupling type. The overconnector assembly comprises a bipartite structure of complementary parts which have a double complementary interior each which has a compartment having a precisely shaped profile conforming to the shape of the defined exterior profile of each of the pair of simplex optical fiber connectors. The patent discloses three depending walls defining a double compartment interior. The patent further discloses means for snap-fitting the two parts together at each end and a center wall in between which has no interlocking means.
Various kinds of optical fiber connectors are known for connecting two optical fibers and/or an optical fiber and an optical component. Other types of connectors between adaptors and plugs are known, including bayonet locks and the push-pull coupling type. Also known are duplex type connectors in which a permanent housing provides two alignment sleeves and two ferrules to permanently encompass two optical fibers of the push-pull coupling type.
The above Mulholland et al. patent defines an overconnector assembly having within the interior of each compartment a precisely shaped profile conforming to the shape of the defined exterior profile of each of the pair of simplex optical connectors. Upon connection of the overconnector, these simplex optical fiber connectors are tightly confined within the overconnector assembly, restricting the connectors from any type of movement. This rigid coupling is unsatisfactory in that it makes it difficult to insert the pair of connectors into receptacles having slightly varying insertion angles and spacing.
Basista et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,929, disclose an overconnector assembly having two clamping portions for each connector interconnected by a resilient portion having an S-shaped configuration to allow freedom of movement between the two sides to accommodate for manufacturing tolerances upon insertion into a duplex receptacle. These clamp members have tabs which must be matingly positioned to slots on the upper and lower surfaces of the simplex connector. Such slots are not present on all simplex connectors and are not present on the customary push-pull type of connectors. This configuration also requires a separation distance in the center between the two clamping portions which is large in order to accommodate the interconnecting S-shaped resilient member, which may also make this overconnector assembly non-insertable into common duplex receptacles.
By this invention, an overconnector assembly for a pair of simplex optical fiber connectors is provided which allows the simplex optical fiber connectors to have limited movement relative to the overconnector after assembly of the overconnector and pair of fiber connectors in order to allow easy mating with an adaptor and allow coupling of standard simplex connectors without requiring a special tab or slots upon the simplex connector body. In addition, the present invention provides a third mating member which adds to the stability of the overconnector assembly.
In order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved overconnector assembly which is easily manufactured and is easily assembled in the field.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved overconnector assembly which allows for limited axial movement of the simplex optical fiber connectors relative to the overconnector upon assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved overconnector assembly which provides an effective means for joining two optical fiber connectors into a duplex connector.